1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recipe file and more particularly, a recipe file which mounts under an overhead kitchen cabinet.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is an ongoing trend to preserve kitchen counter top space. This trend was initiated originally by a reduction in the size of homes paralleled by smaller kitchens. This desire to preserve kitchen counter space, however, has now become widespread in larger, more spacious home where a premium on counter space does not exist. This is evident by the abundance of available toasters, coffee makers, and can openers, just to name a few, which are designed to be mounted in a suspended fashion under wall mount overhead kitchen cabinets.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,141 issued Apr. 12, 1955 to Ellsworth G. Layer shows a cabinet which includes a plurality of drawers which contain index cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,270 issued Aug. 8, 1978 to Helen G. Bergkamp et. al. discloses a recipe card storage device which is mounted on a kitchen cabinet or table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,725 issued Jan. 22, 1980 to James L. Spangler shows a book-holding apparatus mounted on the underside of a kitchen cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,193 issued Apr. 14, 1987 to Stephen L. Whittenburg et. al. discloses a food processor for installation on the underside of the kitchen cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,849 issued May 12, 1987 to Robert W. Nickelson shows a combination can opener and knife sharpener which mounts on the underside of a kitchen cabinet.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.